Kaa and Aqua's encounter
by mrthischarmingman2
Summary: As Aqua traverses the jungle in the hopes of finding her friend, she encounters a certain serpent who has other plans for her. Yes, the title's not very creative, but I couldn't think of anything else! WARNING: RATED M FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT AND VORE.


_Now I know I said I wasn't going to write more fanfiction, I've been wanting to write something like this for some time. I swear we need more people writing stories like this one! There's barely any good ones on the internet these days! Anyway, read on if you dare, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Aqua trekked through the thick and dense jungle. The air was unpleasantly humid, and her feet were sore from the long walking, but she pressed on. She had to. She couldn't just leave the world she was in unprotected from the Unversed. The sooner she dealt with them, the sooner she could get back to looking for Ven, and the sooner she could take him back home.

As Aqua continued on, she was so caught up in her objective that she didn't notice that she was being watched. From high in the treetops, a pair of serpentine eyes observed the young woman hungrily. The eyes narrowed deviously, their owner giving a malevolent chuckle as they slivered closer towards the Keyblade Master.

"Ssssssalutaionssssss."

At the sound of the sudden voice, Aqua instinctively whirled around to its' direction, summoning her Keyblade to defend herself. What she saw took her by surprise. She was face to face with a scaly brown snake, it's head hanging from the tree branches above her, with a large pair of beady yellow eyes. The serpent recoiled in fright almost instantly at the sight of a keyblade pointing in its' direction.

"N-no! Wait! Pleassssssse! I mean you no harm!" The snake stuttered, holding the tip of its' tail upwards as if it were a human hand.

Aqua's eyes narrowed slightly as she lowered her weapon. She didn't know whether or not this snake was an ally or an enemy; she had to keep on her guard. "Who are you?" she asked the reptile.

"My name issss Kaa, girl-cub." the snake introduced itself, "What, may I ask, isssss yourssss?"

Aqua, wasn't sure what to think of the stranger term the snake used. What did he mean when he called her 'girl cub'? She quickly shook the question aside; there were more pressing matters she needed to attend to.

"Aqua." she answered, "My name is Aqua."

"A pleassssure, Aqua." Kaa smiled, beginning to circle around the young keybalde wielder. "Tell me, what'sssssssss a girl-cub like you doing so far in the jungle?"

"I'm looking for someone." Aqua answered carefully; Kaa hadn't given her any reason to distrust him, but she hadn't given him any reason to put her faith in him either.

"Looking for ssssssssomeone?" Kaa repeated, placing the tip of his tail under his chin in contemplation. Suddenly his face lit up, "I think I may have ssssssseen someone pass by not too long ago!"

"You did?" Aqua blurted out, unintentionally letting her guard down; if he knew anything that could lead her to Ven, she had to know, "Please, can you tell me where he went?"

A friendly smile formed on the serpent's lips. As it did so, Aqua tilted her head slightly, only just slightly so that one would hardly notice; had she just imagined it, or did she just notice a sense of malevolence behind Kaa's expression?

"Why, of courssssse, dear Aqua." Kaa replied, slithering slightly closer to the young woman's face, "Of coursssse I will tell you. But firsssst, you musssst look... into my eyesss."

Aqua immediately recoiled in shock. No sooner had those words left Kaa's mouth, an explosion of multi-coloured spirals erupted from the serpent's eyes. She was about to look away, but the more she stared, the more she found herself transfixed by the spirals. As she stared at the colours, a sudden sense of content washed over her entire body. She felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had felt for a long time. The keyblade fell out of her hands and onto the ground, before vanishing in a flash of light, ready for her to summon it again.

"Yessss." she heard Kaa's voice speak as she felt, "Look into my eyesss. Sssstare deeper and let all your worries go away."

Aqua's mouth fell open slack as she continued staring into the serpent's eyes, her own eyes now reflecting his. Coupled with the spirals, his voice was suddenly nothing but a pleasure to listen to; every word that left his mouth sent shivers down her spine, as did the feel of his tail stroking her hair. There was a small voice at the back of her head, trying to tell her that something was wrong and that she needed to look away, but she could barely hear that voice now. All she wanted was to keep looking at the colours.

"Trussssst me." The snake continued, a victorious grin etched on his face.

Aqua's mouth closed and formed into a blissful smile. Trust him. It sounded like such a wonderful idea. To trust this serpent, to continue looking into his eyes, to listen to his voice. It sounded so perfect. That was the last conscious thought that went through the young woman's mind, before she heard the sound of a loud *PING!*, and the spirals in her eyes spun at an incredibly rapid rate. The woman that was once Aqua was no more; in her place was nothing more than a blank slate.

Kaa, the serpent, gazed at the hypnotised keyblade wielder in delight; he'd definitely made quite the fine catch today. It was almost amusing how gullible humans were, all you had to was say what they wanted to hear and they would fall to their knees in total worship. Now the fun could begin.

"Dear sssssweet Aqua." The serpent hissed out sensually, "Be a good girl and sssssssshed those pessssky sssssskins of yourssss. Ssssslowly."

Aqua beamed as she was given her first command. More than happy to oblige, she began swaying her hips back in forth in a sensual fashion before reaching towards the strings of her corset, which she proceeded to untie. Next, she unstrapped the fabric hugging her chest, allowing both that and the corset to gracefully fall to the ground, exposing her chest to the humid jungle air. With those two pieces of clothing out of the way, she proceeded to remove her boots from her feet before turning her attention to the satchel hanging from her waist, loosening it and allowing both that and her shorts to fall down her legs. Following this, she removed the sleeves from her arms and the gloves from her hands, and then proceeded to take of the tights she wore over her legs. All that she was wearing now were a dark blue pair of panties, which she slid down her legs before eventually letting them gracefully drop down to join the rest of the pile of clothes around her. She stepped forward and stood there, smiling at the snake in front of her as he gazed at her shapely nude body.

It was now Kaa's turn to be entranced by the young woman in front of him. Her body was absolutely breathtaking, well endowed in all the right areas, and glistening in the bright sunlight seeping through the canopy. He could have spent the entire day simply drinking her all in, but he had far more bigger plans in store for her.

"Wonderful work, dear Aqua!" the serpent praised, "You pulled off ssssuch a ssssensssational ssssshow." Aqua simply continued smiling at him, simply happy to have obeyed him.

"Now then," Kaa continued, "Ssssssssstand up ssssssssstraight, perfectly sssssssssssstill pleassssssse."

As the young woman did as she was commanded, Kaa lowered down his tail and began to slowly wrap it around her waist before travelling upwards, wrapping her entire upper body in his coils. He left her breasts out in the open however; he wanted to admire them more. Finally, his tail wrapped around her delicate neck tightly, causing Aqua to gulp loudly in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock before they returned to their normal state and the happy smile returned to her features.

"And now, my dear girl-cub, we can begin"

With those words, Kaa lifted Aqua high into the trees, leaving her clothes behind in heap on the ground. It didn't matter though; it wasn't as if she needed them now anyway.

Kaa placed the entranced Aqua on top of a branch and set her down there. Now that the two of them were all alone, Kaa could really start having his fun.

As he moved closer to her body, his coils massaged the young woman, feeling up her body. While this happened he began to lick her breasts and nipples. Aqua released a pleasurable moan and giggle at the stimulus, her nipples now standing erect from the arousal, which was only amplified by Kaa's hypnosis.

"Mmmm, you have ssssssssuch sssssssoft ssssssssssskin, Aqua." the snake hissed in delight, "Yesssss, you'll do just perfectly."

Aqua simply giggled happily at the praise. She was in a state of utter bliss, the spirals that had infected her mind, hearing Kaa's sensual voice, and feeling his coils on her bare skin. Everything felt so perfect.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Kaa grinned malevolently, his beautiful slave nodding in response, "Well then, allow me, dear Aqua, to do thissss."

He moved his head downward towards her nether regions. Just as he had expected, Aqua was moist after the arousing sensation of his coils. He flashed his tongue out quickly, getting a small and quick lick. Almost immediately, Aqua moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Do not worry, girl-cup" Kaa said soothingly, "I'll make ssssure to pleassse you. But, in order for that, you musssst pleassse me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Kaa positioned his midsection in front of Aqua's face revealing his own hardened member place in front of her.

Aqua didn't even need to be told what to do. She opened her mouth to allow the serpent's penis to enter her mouth, which she immediately started sucking on.

"Mmmmmmm, yesssss!" Kaa hissed in out delight, "Thatsssss a good girl!" To reward her he gave her pussy a long, pleasurable lick, before sliding it through her nether lips, letting it explore her inner walls.

Aqua had never felt such pleasure before in her life. She could barely think anymore, only managing to process to feelings she was experienced as Kaa played with her as he saw fit. She wanted more, and she knew that as long as she kept serving this snake, serving Kaa, then she would continue to get just that.

Finally, Kaa reaches his climax, releasing all of his load into her mouth, at that moment she reached her own climax, expelling her juices all over Kaas' face. She gleefully swallowed down the contents of her mouth as Kaa licked the cum off his face.

"Mmmmm, that wassss jusssst delicioussssss" Kaa moaned, "Now then, Aqua, are you ready for the next ssssstage?" Aqua's vigorous nodding was all he needed to see.

"Then very well" the serpent said, giggling to himself darkly as he lifted her coiled body in the air, before positioning his cock just above her nether lips. Then, without warning, Kaa slammed his member deeply into Aqua's nether regions. The keyblade wielder cried out in pure ecstasy as the snake pounded her vigorously. As he watched, a devious idea popped into his head. Smirking evilly he proceeded to position his tail in the right place, before shoving it straight up the girl's anus.

All traces of Aqua's old self were lost at that very moment. Having both of her holes being penetrated was too much for her to handle, her moans of pleasure soon becoming louder and louder as Kaa fucked her relentlessly, the spirals in her eyes spinning faster than though possible as they registered what would have otherwise been pain from the rough way she was being handled into more pleasure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Kaa shoved his penis right up her pussy as he climaxed, his cum filling the young woman up. With that, Aqua couldn't hold on any longer, and she let out a scream of pure ecstasy as she experienced the hardest orgasm she had ever had. As Kaa removed his tail and cock, Aqua simply lay in his coils panting, a content smile plastered on her face.

"Congratulationssss, Aqua!" Kaa grinned a devilish grin, "You have sssserved me ssso well, that I am going to give you and extra ssssspecial reward for your sssssservices: a one way ticket down my ssssssssstomach!"

In any normal circumstance, the sound of someone declaring their intent to eat her would have terrified Aqua. She would have summoned her keyblade and ensured that they would never lay a finger on her. But in her hypnotised state, it sounded like the most wonderful thing anyone could ever do for her.

"Have a very pleassssant trip!" Kaa exclaimed mockingly before opening his mouth wide and lowering his gaping maw on top of Aqua. Thanks to her soft skin, she slid down his throat quite smoothly. As her nether regions went down, he made sure to give if one last teasing lick, before it was followed by her legs and toes, which curled up in delight as they finally disappeared and he swallowed with and audible gulp.

Sliding down Kaa's throat towards his stomach was more wonderful than Aqua could have imagined. She giggled and gasped as she travelled further, the warm, moist inner walls only helping arouse her, and with the spirals still floating through her eyes, it was as if she was falling into a world of beautiful colours.

Finally, she reached her destination; the serpent's stomach. The inner wall began to tighten around and massage her, causing her squirm in delight. Soon, she released an orgasm, and continued to do so again as again with greater force as the walls grew progressively tighter and tighter. Finally, with one final cry of ecstasy, Aqua released a nerve racking orgasm that made her entire body shudder, knocking whatever sense she had left completely out of whack. Finally, the keyblade wielder closed her eyes and fell blissfully to sleep, never to awaken again...

Outside, Kaa smiled at the sight of the bulge in his stomach lightly kick as he digested her. Truly, she had been his finest catch yet. It was almost sad to see her go, there probably wouldn't be another one like her for quite some time. Ah well, he thought to himself, at least she would fill him up for nice long time now, and who knew? Maybe when he was hungry again, someone just as beautiful as her would show up just at the right moment.

Releasing one final snicker, Kaa leaned back against the tree trunk and drifted to sleep, content that today had been a successful hunt...


End file.
